


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Prostitute Chan, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, Veterinarian Minho, Veterinarian Woojin, Work In Progress, chan has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:41 PM**

"You look like you've had a long day hyung."

Woojin looked at Minho,who was holding a cigarette to lips,and sighed."I think that's an understatement."He replied.Woojin gestured to the cigarette in Minho's mouth."Also,weren't you trying to quit?"He said."Last time I checked you were actually trying to stop smoking."


End file.
